Possibilities for Happiness
by kittykat25
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!Lauren is the youngest daughter of a very rich family. Her older sister is getting married soon, and Lauren might be falling in love with her sister's future brother in law! Will is sweet, funny, and cute. One day Lauren discovers....
1. Meeting the family

**Lauren is the youngest daughter of a very rich family. Her older sister is getting married soon, and Lauren might just be falling in love with her sister's future brother in law. Will is charming, sweet, and very cute. Lauren finds him irresistable, but one day she learns a secret that could mean the end of their relationship. **

"Miss, Miss, Wake up. Your parents wish to speak with you."

Someone was gently shaking me, and trying to tell me something. I groggily opened my eyes and saw that it was the maid, Melissa telling me to get up. Aaaack, too bright! I promptly decided that its way too bright for my poor little eyes and closed them again.

"No Miss! Please wake up! Your parents wish to speak with you! It appears to be important!" Melissa said.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Tell them I'll be right there!" I responded, opening my eyes again. She left the room and I got up from the bed. I looked around and hanging in the door of the closet was a new dress. Well it was new to me because I had never seen it, but it was definitely vintage. It was dressy but not to much. It was like cream colored and had a full skirt, the top part of the dress was like cinched in at the bust. It was really nice. **(a.n. picture of dress on my profile) **I wonder where we're going. I got up and admired the dress. It had a certain air to it, as if that dress had lived a wonderful life. It certainly was beautiful, I wondered what designer it was. I looked at the tag and saw that it was Chanel. Of course, what else would it be? Ugh, I loved the dress, but it must have been expensive.

I went into the bathroom adjoining my room. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I put on my robe and headed to my parents room. I walked down the hall and for like the millionth time, I admired the paintings of my ancestors that were lined up on the walls. I nodded to Greg, my father's lawyer/advisor, as he passed by. I reached my parents' room and knocked twice. "Come in!" I heard my Mother reply. I open the door and walk in. My father is sitting at his desk writing something, my mother was sitting at her desk also writing something. They looked up when I entered the room. "Good morning Mom, Dad." I said, kissing them each on the cheek. "Hello my dear." My father replied. "Hello Lauren Darling" My mother said. I sat down on their bed and waited patiently until they were ready to speak with me. After about a minute they both finished and turned to look at me. "As you well know, your sister is getting married soon, Alexander and his siblings will be coming to stay here for a while. Tonight will be one of their engagement parties; that is what the dress hanging in your room is for. There is a sister your age and I want you to make her feel welcome during their stay here. Try to become her friend. Please Lor." My father said. He only added that last sentence because he knew that I didn't like being told who to be friends with. I looked at him and decided that I would be nice to the girl for my father's sake. I looked up at him again and saw that he was looking at me pleadingly. "Okay, I'll try." I said. "Oh good! " My mother said standing up. "Well go have breakfast Lauren, they will be arriving this afternoon and I'd like you to be ready before then." She said with a hint of humor. I giggled and said good bye to my parents. I left the room and headed down towards the kitchen.

Once I got there I was trying, unsuccessfully I might add, for the cooks to let me prepare my own cereal but they wouldn't let me. In the end I gave in because I wanted to go riding before the guests arrived. I finished my cereal and left the kitchen. I went to my room and changed into my riding clothes, put my hair in a ponytail, and grabbed my helmet **(a.n. I don't know what the helmet thingy is called in riding! Sorry!) **I left the house and walked down to the stables. I went in and was greeted by Chris, my riding instructor. He was busy writing something out on a piece of paper. "I'll be right over, why don't you go and say hello." He said. "Okay, I'll get her ready and meet you outside." I replied, walking over to Topaz, my horse. Topaz and I have been together since I started riding seven years ago, he's my best friend. Well sort of because he IS a horse. I saddle him up and lead him out to the field. About two minutes after that Chris came out and he started my lesson. My lesson lasted about an hour and a half and was a lot more challenging than usual. After Chris left I led Topaz into the stable and started to unsaddle him when the stable boy stopped me and told me that that was his job. I said that I could do it, and continued to do it, but hen he started saying he was going to get in trouble if anyone found out so I let him finish for me. On my way out I grab a towel from the rack and a bottle of water from the cooler. I walk up the path leading to my house and look at my watch. I'm surprised to see that it's two o'clock already. If I don't hurry I'm going to be late for lunch so I sped up. Lunch on Sundays is a big deal in my family because that's our "resting day", meaning my parents can eat with us. I run up the stairs and go into my room. I strip to my underwear and go into the bathroom. I take a shower and then change into some slim fitting light blue colored slacks, a white blouse, and flip flops. I brushed my long honey colored hair until it looked nice and headed on down to the informal dining room.

My parents were just entering so I muttered a hello and sat down next to my sister, Allison. She was having a conversation with my older brother Jason about who was going to win the tennis finals this year. I interrupted their conversation and asked Allison to tell me more about Alex's family. She looked at me strangely for some reason, but then started to tell me about them. Alex has a sister named Jaye (which is the one I'm supposed befriend), a brother named Eric who was about Jason's age. (I'm 16, Jason is 17 and Allie is 18) She then started to hint that Alex's brother was cute or something like that; I stopped listening when she finished telling me about them. The food had arrived so I had started picking at it while she talked. My parents were busy talking with Jason to hear what she had said. I wonder if that's why she was looking at me strangely before; she probably told me all about Alex's family millions of times. Ooops. Don't get me wrong I love Alex (as a brother) and I am extremely happy that Allie is getting married to him. They have been boyfriend and girlfriend for like 4 years, and his family has met mine, but whenever they come, I'm never here. I'm either away with friends or taking a summer program in another country. Since this is the first time that I'm here while they're here, I'm finally going to meet his siblings (I met his parents when they got engaged). I was excited, but also sort of anxious. I wondered if they'll like me. Maybe they'll think I'm sort of stuck up snob, like most people my age think I am. Oh well, we'll see won't we. I bet they won't because Alex didn't think Allie was a stuck up snob and now they're getting married. I hope so…. anyway on to a brighter topic. I asked Allie what she was wearing to the party tonight. She perked up at this and gave me a detailed description of her dress. It was strapless red dress that was form-fitting, the dress formed like peaks at the bust **( a.n. I have no clue how to describe the bust for this dress. There is a link on my profile.)** Even though I liked my dress better than hers, I knew she was going to look a lot better than me. I mean I'm not ugly, but Allie is… well she's Allie. I'm sure that makes no sense to you, but you haven't lived with her all your life.

By now everyone was finished with their food, and were excusing themselves to go and do whatever it is they do after lunch on Sundays. I usually just go swimming in the pool, but I didn't really feel like doing that today, so I excused myself and as I was getting up, I asked Allie if she wanted to go shopping with me. She said no because she had to go over some wedding things with the planner. My mom warned me to be back in time to greet Alex and his family. I assured her I would and headed to my room to get ready.

I had changed my shoes into tan flats and grabbed a purse. I called the kitchen from my room and told them to tell Henry I was going to go out. I knew better than to try and ditch him, it never ends well. Henry is my bodyguard, and has been since I was born. You might think my parents are a little over protective but when I convinced them to let me go out without Henry this one time, I almost got hurt. But that was a long time ago, and now I don't see him as a bodyguard, more like a big friend that accompanies me everywhere out of the house. I walked down the stairs and headed to the garage.

Once I got there the mechanic that was working on Jason's car, came over to me. "Hello, which one would you like to take?" he asked. "That one over there." I replied pointing at my car, a silver Porsche. He went over to the rack of keys and handed me the ones for my car. I thanked him and headed into town, with Henry in a car behind me. I stopped at a couple of stores and made some purchases. There was this one store that I really didn't want to go in, but I needed to, my old ones were starting to look kind of worn. So I took a deep breath and headed into Victoria's Secret. I probably blushed the whole time I was in there, but it had to be done. At least I got to go by myself this time, last time I came with Allie and she wanted me to buy all these things that I just did not want to wear. EVER. I bought what I came to buy and left. I looked at my watch and noticed that time had flown yet again. I had left the house at 2 and it was now 5. I had to get home now because Alex and his family were arriving at 6. I told Henry we were leaving and left the store. I got in my car, and headed home. I was making good time but there was a traffic jam up ahead, do I was going to be a little late. I took out my cel to call my mom and tell her I was going to be late but I saw that it had no battery power left. I hope Henry thinks of calling her….After about 15 minutes of being stuck we finally were able to leave and I sped home.

I reached it just in time, I guess, because the Callahans were right in front of me while I was driving up the street that led to our house. They parked in front of the garage and got out of their car. Alex got out first and when I saw him I yelled out his name and ran over to him. "Hey!" I said hugging him. "Hey Loly!" he replied hugging me back. "Alex, you know I hate that nickname." I said with fake anger. "That's why I use it." He replied laughingly. By now everyone had gotten out of the car and my family had come out of the house. "ALLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXX!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Allie yelled running at him. He picked her up and twirled her around, both of them laughing. My parents were looking at them with amusement in their eyes, but I could tell they were happy for Allie. I heard someone cough behind me, so I turned in that direction. I saw that the person who had coughed was Mr. Callahan, Alex's father. Alex stopped looking at Allie for a moment and looked at his father, who was looking at him pointedly. Allie took this moment to speak up and said hello to everyone that had arrived.

She then introduced me to his siblings, while my parents talked to Mr. and Mrs. Callahan. "Lauren, this is Jaye. Jaye, this is my sister Lauren." She said. I smiled at her and she smiled back while we shook hands. She was very pretty. She had strawberry blond hair to about her shoulders and kind of curled at the bottom. She had big silver colored eyes, pouty lips, and she was petite. Damn, she's got that doll look going for her… Not that I'm jealous or anything…..much. **(a.n. It's not that Lauren is ugly, she's very pretty, but she just doesn't know it. Also it's not that she's jealous of Jaye, she's jealous of the "doll" look that she has going for her ;) ) **Allie then introduced me to one of the most gorgeous guys I've ever met. "Lauren, this is William". William this is my sister Lauren." I smiled at him and shook his hand, while we were shaking hands he smiled this stunning crooked smile at me and I think I forgot to breathe. He had sort of dark brown hair, it wasn't short but it wasn't long** (a.n. Okay I know there are a lot of these btw! Kind of like Zac Efron has now, in color and in length). **He had a strong looking chest and big biceps, they weren't huge, but you could see he was strong. Oh and he was taller than I was, and I'm 5' 9", so he must be like 6 feet tall or more. I let go of his hand and say hello to his parents. After I say hi I notice that I still had the stuff I bought today in my left hand. Ooops. I must look really weird. Oh god, the Victoria Secret bag is there too. I think I'm going to die right now. Save me someone!! "Why don't we go inside? I'm sure you'd like to rest before the party, after that long trip." My mother said saving me. The helpers** ( a.n. I didn't know what to call them, 'cause there not bell boys!! P ) **had already taken their bags to the house so all we had to do was go inside. We walked up the path leading to the front of the house, and went inside. "Lauren, why don't you show Jaye and William to their rooms? Allie you show Mr. & Mrs. Callahan and Alex to their rooms as well, please." My mother said to us. "Okay" we both said at the same time smiling at each other. "Right this way" I said sounding like a butler or something. William and Jaye both laughed with me when I said that.

We climbed the stairs and walked down the hall to where there rooms were. Whoever planned where they were staying put them right around my room (Allie no doubt), Jaye's room was right next to mine, and William's was right across the hall from me. Before I showed them to their rooms, I opened the door to my room a crack and set my bags next to the door on the inside. I quickly closed the door and proceeded to show them to their rooms. First I showed William to his room and as he went in he thanked me and asked me to call him Will. Okay then, Will.I then walked by my room and showed Jaye to her room. I opened the door for her and she also thanked me. I smile at her and said it was no problem. I went to my room and just as I was about to sit down on my bed I remembered that I didn't tell them at what time the ball was so I got up and went to Jaye's room first. I knocked on the door and when I heard a "Come in!" I entered. I stood next to the door and smiled at her. "I just wanted to let you know that the 'ball' tonight starts at 8:00. It's formal. I know you probably don't want to go, but Allie wanted you to be properly introduced to all her friends and family, and you how she is." I said to her, making quotation marks with my fingers when I said the word ball. "Oh okay thanks. I do want to go, I'm just kind of anxious of being the center of attention." She replied. "Well, you just have to meet some people and then we can sneak off with my friends to the rec room or something. Oh yeah, the "kids have to meet at the front of the ballroom at 8 sharp." I said. She smiled at me and asked me what I was wearing. I told her about my dress and about Allie's and asked her about what she was going to wear. She told me she was wearing a deep blue colored dress that had a full skirt and spaghetti straps. Since it was kind of simple she was going to wear a silver shawl and silver shoes. I bet she's going to look wonderful. I voiced my thoughts and she thanked me. I told her I had to go and tell her brother what I told her and said goodbye.

I left her room and walked over to her brother's room. I knocked and when I heard him say something but it was muffled so I assumed it was come in. I opened the door and stepped in. I quickly realized that what I heard wasn't come in but wait a second because William was changing into a shirt when I came in. Meaning he didn't have a shirt on at the time. Meaning I could see his perfectly sculpted chest and six pack of abs. "Umm I'm so so sorry! I knocked and thought I heard someone say come in so I opened the door. But now I know it wasn't come in. I'm really sorry!" I rambled on, turning away from him, so I was facing the door. "Hey, it's okay." He said walking towards me. He took my arm and turned me around. When his arm touched mine there were was like a passing of an electric current and it got all tingly. I wonder if he felt it too. "It was an honest mistake. It's alright." He said. "Umm, okay. Well I just came in here to tell you that the "ball" starts at 8:00 and that it's formal." The "kids" are supposed to meet at the entrance to the ballroom at 8 sharp. That was it. Bye!" I said turning to go, but a hand on my arm stopped me. He sought my green eyes with his hazel ones and I forgot to breathe again. "Thank you. See you at 8." He said, and let go of my arm. Bye-bye tingles… "See ya." I said and left the room. It was almost 7 o'clock so I had to start getting ready for the party. I entered my room and sat on my bed, thinking about William. I wonder what he thinks of me. Is he single? Ugh, life can be so, confusing. I mean I just met the guy and already my heart speeds up when I think of him. This is not good.

Review, please!!


	2. Engagement Ball 1

I had a shower and sat at my dresser to do my make-up. I kept it simple with mascara, eyeliner, concealer, and lipgloss. Okay, maybe not so simple, but I didn't put like 5 layers of stuff on my face. I then changed into my dress, and put on some gold heels. I took a blow dryer and aimed it at my head so that my hair would finish drying. Once it was dry I brushed it until it fell down my back in shimmering waves. Well maybe not waves since my hair was boringly straight but you get what I mean. I took the front part of my hair and put it back with a pretty butterfly hair pin. I looked at the clock on my wall and saw that it was 5 minutes to 8 so I spritzed myself with perfume, grabbed my cute little golden purse, and headed out the door. While I was walking down the stairs I wondered if Nick made it. Nick is my ex-boyfriend turned best guy friend. I talked to him like 2 days ago and he said that he'd try to make it. I hope he did, I haven't seen him in some time. I also hope Summer made it too. She is my best friend has been since I was in the second grade. I love them both like siblings. I turned into the hall that led to the ballroom and made a last check in the mirror that was hanging there. Everything was in place and nothing in my teeth, well this is it.

I walked up to the door and saw that Allie, Alex, Jason, Jaye, and William, were already there. "Sorry, lost rack of time." I said to them. "That's okay. Wow you look great!" Allie replied. "Thanks! So do you! Actually you all do!" I told them smiling, looking at Jaye in her nice dress, and Jason Alex and Will in their tuxes. They all murmured their thanks but someone mumbled something more, I looked at Will expectantly. I guess I kind of overwhelmed him with my sheer beauty (yeah, right) because he lost whatever train of thought he had started to voice. He collected his thoughts quickly because after about 2 seconds he said "You look wonderful." And then shut up after that. I said thanks and left it at that because I knew I had this weird look on my face since I was wondering what the hell was wrong with him. "Okay, so let's go in!" Allie said excitedly. "We're not like making an 'entrance' right?" I asked her, because I so did not want to do that. "If you want to, but what I was planning on doing was entering quietly and then just mingling in the crowd." She replied. "Oh good, so then let's go!" I said opening the door to the ball room. We walked in and saw that quite a few people had already arrived.

I saw some aunts and uncles and cousins, as well as some of Allie's friends. I was looking for my friends when I finally spotted Summer standing next to a table talking with someone I didn't know or maybe just didn't recognize. Alex, William, and Jaye went with Allie some where, and I waited until the person that was talking to Summer left (about 10 seconds) and went over to her. She saw me as I was walking over to her and ran over to me. We hugged each other and squealed like the girls we were. "Hey! I missed you!" I shrieked. "Hey! I missed you too! I love your dress!" She replied. "Oh yeah, thanks, I love your dress too!" I told her. "How was Greece?" she asked me. I went to Greece earlier this month for the weekend to visit some relatives. "Awesome, as usual! How was the island?" I asked smiling. Summer's family owns this island in the Caribbean which they visit a few times a year. "Sometimes boring, but usually fun!" She replied. "Have you seen Nick?" I asked. "I talked to him yesterday, and he said he was going to try to come. I wonder if he made it." She said looking around. Just as I was about to look around too, I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes. I immediately put my hands on the hands covering my eyes and said "I wonder who it is?" sarcastically, turning around. "Are you trying to tell me you weren't surprised?" Nick asked me with mock hurt in his eyes. "No, I'm not trying, I am telling you I wasn't surprised." I replied laughing. "Come here you." He said pulling me into a hug. I hug him back and pulled away after like 5 seconds. "So what have you two been up to?" He asks us both. "Well, I went to the island a couple of weeks ago and Lauren was in Greece the other day." She relied. As she told him about her trip I spotted Jaye and William not far away from us talking to an aunt of mine. She wasn't a bad person really just a bit boring, so I went up to them and interrupted their conversation. "Hi, Aunt Christi." I said giving her a hug and winking at Jaye and William over her shoulder. "How have you been?" I asked her. "Oh Lauren, it's you. Oh I've been wonderful, thank you." She replied. "Well, I just came over here to say hi. Jaye, William, Allie wants to introduce you to someone, why don't you come with me." I said looking at them trying to get them to understand. "Okay, well it was nice meeting you Mrs. Vernon." Jaye said walking over to me. "Yes it was." William added also walking over to stand beside me. We walked away, and I looked over to where Summer and Nick were supposed to be standing but they weren't there. Where did they go? I suggested we go and find my parents. "I'm sorry to have left you to the wrath of my distant family members, but I had spotted someone I hadn't seen in a while. Now we just have to let my parents know I did the required mingling and that we're going to go find my friends now." I told them, looking around for my parents. I saw that they were talking to an aunt of mine that I can't stand because whenever I see her she pinches my cheeks and tells me to eat more. "You know what, they appear to be busy, let's just go find my friends!" I told them, quickly turning around so that my parents wouldn't see me. I grabbed their hands swiftly and walked to the other side of the room, before they could say anything. "My friends are probably waiting for me some where, except they aren't where I left them." I said distractedly trying to find my friends. I finally spotted Summer standing next to a table with lots of people sitting down at it. Jack pot! My friends! "There they are!" I said pointing at them. "Well, we could go over there if you want to. Maybe you'd like to meet a few more relatives first?" I asked them sarcastically. "NO, that's okay! Thanks anyways!" Jaye said quickly. I looked at her with hurt in my eyes, "You don't like my family?" I asked her. I knew I was being convincing, because her eyes filled with sincere sorrow at what she had said. I quickly smiled and said "Hey, chill, I'm kidding, I wouldn't want to meet anymore either." I told her laughing. "I'm sorry, but it's just so funny. You should have seen your face, okay, I know that was mean, but, Oh god" I said cracking up and not being able to continue. They soon saw that it was funny too, and started laughing with me. After about 3 minutes of not being able to breathe, we tried to compose ourselves and walked over to the table. Everyone stopped talking and looked at me, I smiled at everyone and started introducing everyone. "Jaye, William, this is my best friend Summer. Summer this is Jaye and this is William." I said. I introduced Jaye and William to Nick, Alexa, Skye, and James. "Why don't we go out to the garden, I want to show you guys something." Jason said. I hadn't noticed he had joined us. We slipped quietly outside and I saw that Allie and Alex had come with us. "What is it that you want to shows us Jason?" Allie asked. "You will see in about 1 minute." He said looking at his watch. We just stood there quietly wondering what my insane brother had planned. I soon got my answer when fireworks erupted in the sky in front of us. Beautiful red, yellow and silver sparks, I guess you could call them, were intertwining in the sky. Everyone was laughing and gasping when new ones appeared. I soon saw that they were making a pattern in the sky. I realized what it was before anyone else and went over to Jason and hugged him. "Thanks. Jase, they're going to love it." I said to him. "How did you guess what it was?" He asked me. "I've always known you were a romantic at heart." I said putting my arm around his shoulders. "Shhhh, don't tell anyone!" He replied putting an arm around me. We both looked up to admire the picture in the sky, a red heart that had Allie and Alex's initials in it in silver and arrow through it in yellow.

Once the heart disappeared and everyone had clapped, Allie and Alex thanked Jason and went inside. Most of the people followed them, but Summer, Nick, William and Jaye stayed behind. "So William, what's it like knowing you're going to be staying with some of the most beautiful girls in the world?" Nick asked. I knew I was blushing furiously but still spoke up "He means my mom and sister." I said trying to make a joke of it. The thing was that I was the one that broke up with Nick, not the other way around. He hasn't said that he still has feelings for me, but every once in a while everything he does points to that conclusion. Argggg, I'm going to kill him. "Oh come on Lauren, stop trying to play that card, you know it doesn't work on us." Summer replied. I shot daggers at her, but she smiled at me sweetly. New game plan, I kill him then move on to her. I looked at Will and say that he was smiling that crooked smile again, when he saw me looking he winked at me. What was he planning?? Oh god! "Well, it's been great so far and I'm looking forward to seeing how this week turns out. I mean _anything_ can happen, right." He replied, putting an emphasis on anything and look right at me when he said it. I knew he was kidding because I saw him wink, but I don't think anyone else did. Just as I thought that, Nick stiffened up and Summer laughed. "Dude, I thought Lauren and I were the only one who could bother him like that!" She told Will laughingly. Jaye, Will, and I all cracked up too, and Nick relaxed. "Man, you're good actor." Nick said to Will. "Maybe I wasn't acting." Will said. We all stopped laughing and looked at him. "Got all of you this time!" Will said cracking up. We all laughed and Nick put his arm around me. I subtly moved out from under his arm and spoke up. "Why don't we go back inside? I wonder what time it is." I said "10" Both Nick and William said at the same time. I giggled and walked to the entrance of the ballroom, William and Jaye right beside me.

Once inside I noticed that they were playing a slow dance and that both my parents and Allie and Alex, were dancing on the dance floor, along with a bunch of other couples. I was just about to ask Will if he didn't think that Allie and Alex were one of the cutest couples he'd ever seen, when he turned to me and said "Wouldyouliketodance?" "Excuse me? I did not get a word you said." I replied. I had understood what he said, but I was trying to keep myself from hyperventilating before we started dancing. "Would you like to dance?" He repeated. "Sure." I said.

He took my hand and led me to a place on the dance floor next to Allie and Alex. I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. We weren't squished together which was good, but I couldn't help but wonder why he asked me to dance. I soon got my answer because he started up a conversation which I guess he wanted to be private. "Don't you think that Allie and Alex are just made for each?" I asked dreamily. "Yeah, they are." He said. I couldn't help admiring how nice his voice sounded, like deep, but not too deep. It sounded really nice. "I can't wait," As I started to say something I looked up into his beautiful hazel eyes and forgot what I was going to say. "Yes?" He said smiling a little smile, like he found something about this funny or something. "Forget it." I replied. "Are you and Nick together?" He asked out of the blue. Okay maybe not so out of the blue since Nick was sort of giving off weird vibes before, but you know I wasn't expecting it right then. "No,not anymore. Why?" I replied. "Because if looks could kill, I'd be dead." He said. "Really? Why just you? I'm the one who agreed to dance with you. Let me see!" I said trying to turn us around, but stopped by grabbing my arms before I could turn and saying "Very subtle" sarcastically. He gently turned us around and made it look like we did a twirl dancing. "Only me because I don't think he wants to hurt you." He replied. I looked over at were Nick was and saw that every so often he'd look this way, but since I was the one facing him, he would smile or something like that. I still believed Will though, so I apologized to him. "S'okay. As long as you're sure you're not together….." He replied. "Dude, no, we are not together." I said, starting to get annoyed. "Is there anyone else?" He asked me shyly. I looked up at him from beneath my eyelashes said in an alluring voice (according to past boyfriends) "Why? Are you interested?" He looked at in eyes now, and I guess what he does to me I do to him too because he paused for a couple of seconds and then said "Maybe, can I be?" "Let's find out and see." I said teasing him. The song had finished, so I let go of him. I noticed that he didn't let go of me, so I looked up at him, and saw that he was looking at my mouth. I could feel the heat creeping up my neck and into my face, so I did something I always do when I was nervous, I bit my lip. "You shouldn't do that he said in a low voice. I stopped biting it and started to ask him exactly what I shouldn't do to MY lips when he reached up with his hand and stroked my bottom lip with his thumb. I forgot what I was going to say. It was a good thing I had already eaten off all my lipgloss or he would have a very sticky finger. Or maybe it's a bad thing, maybe if I would have had lipgloss he wouldn't be doing this right now. Nope it was definitely a good thing. He let go of me suddenly and I nearly lost my balance, I was so surprised. He steadied me before I could fall, though. "I'm sorry." He said, his voice dripping with sincerity. "S'okay." I replied, even though I really wanted to ask him what he was sorry for. Was he sorry because he thought I wouldn't want him to touch me, or was he sorry he did because he was leading me on? I really wanted to ask him….but I didn't. I felt out breath so I told him it was a little hot in here and I was going to go outside for a while. He appeared to understand my need to go alone and didn't ask if he could come. Once I got outside, I went to a sort of small park that's down a path in the garden. It was lit with these torches that glittered in the night. I sat at one of the swings and tried to gather my thoughts. Did I like Will? I asked myself this over and over, I discovered to my dismay that I did. I really liked Will. But I just met him….And he's Allie's future……brother in law. What does that make him of mine? An even better question. I heard some twigs being stepped on behind me, so I turned around. I saw Will coming into the little park, my little safe haven. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "You were gone for some time and I got worried." He explained. I've been gone for sometime? But I just got here. I couldn't figure out if he was lying or if I had really lost track of time. I'll give him the benefit of the doubt. "Most people are going home." He said. "What time is it?" I asked. "One" He replied. "WHAT?" I exclaimed, it couldn't be that late. "Your parents want you to go say goodbye to the people that are leaving." He said. "Oh" I replied. I stood up and shivered as the wind blew by me. Will saw me shiver and started to take of his jacket. "It's okay, we're going inside anyways." I said. "I insist" He said, putting it over my shoulders. "Thank you" I said. We walked up the path leading to the house, and I noticed how tired I was. My eyelids were drooping and I was walking slower and slower. I sort of sagged on Will, and he put his arm around my waist and I leaned into him. He supported most of my weight until we reached the entrance to the ball room. I turned to go inside but he stopped me, "I think you should just go up to your room." He said. "But I have to go say good-bye to all those people!" I exclaimed. "I'll just tell your parents…….I'll make something up don't worry." He said. "I'm okay, really, It'll just be a few…" I was going to say a few goodbyes but I yawned and couldn't finish. "Yeah, I think you can skip it." He said, leading me up the stairs. I let him lead me and didn't say anything. We reached the entrance to my room and I turned around to face him. "You didn't have to do this, you know" I said. "I wanted to do it." He replied. "Well, thanks, I appreciate it." I said. "You're very welcome." He replied. Should I do it? I want to do it. Will he freak out? Let's find out. I reached up and kissed his cheek. "Good night." I say opening the door to my room. "Sweet dreams." He replied. I go in my room and close the door behind me. Sweet dreams indeed.


	3. Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!!

I'm sorry this is so short!! It's more like a filler. I was on vacation for two weeks and I just got back…..so I might not update for a while.

I was jogging on the path we had made around the yard when I heard someone up ahead. I had been running for about 5 minutes and felt great. I turned the corner and saw that it was Will….. with Summer. What was Summer doing here so early? It was about 7:30 in the morning, and I was sure she hadn't slept over. They haven't noticed me yet so I creep closer to them so I can hear what they're saying. Before I could hear anything they were saying, they started kissing! I don't know who kissed who, but they were. I wasn't surprised for the stab of raw pain that went through my heart, so I sort of lost my breath. I backed away slowly and started to run away from them. It started to rain abruptly as I ran back to the house, making it hard for me to see where I was going, so I ran into a wall. -------------------------- I woke up with a start. It had only been a dream. My heart was beating a mile a minute but it was just a dream. So much for sweet dreams.

I looked at the clock on my bedside table and saw that it was 8:00. I knew I couldn't go back to sleep so I got up and started getting ready for a new day. I looked out the window and saw that it was a beautiful day. I think I'll go swimming. I head to the bathroom to get ready. Once I bathed, I put on a bikini from Chanel, it was boy-shorts on the bottom and triangles for the top part. The boy-shorts sort of had red flowers on a blue background with like yellow and green swirls on it. The edges were completely white. The top part was white and the edges had the colors of the swirls and flowers from the boy-shorts **(a.n. I know this bathing suit sounds ugly, but it's really nice. I'd put a pic of it on my profile, but it's from a magazine foto-shoot and all it says is that it's from Chanel)**.On top of the bathing suit I put on a yellow halter sundress and white flip flops. I brushed my hair and left it down, I put my black aviator sunglasses on my head. I grabbed my bag and left the room.

In the hallway I bumped into Jaye, "Good morning" I said cheerfully. "Good morning" she replied. "I was just going to go visit the library…." she said shyly. "No need to explain anything to me, mi casa es tu casa." I said jokingly with a perfect Spanish accent. She laughed and thanked me. "I'm just headed down to the pool. Would you like to join me later?" I asked. "That would be great. Thanks!" she replied smiling. "No problem. The outdoor one, not the indoor one. It's too much of a gorgeous to pass it up." I say. "Okay, see you later" she says walking in the direction of the library. I walk down the stairs and go into the kitchen. Once again the cooks wouldn't let me prepare anything myself, so I took my piece of toast to go. I stopped by my parents' office to see if they were there by any chance and saw that they were not. I continued down to the pool. I stopped at the cupboard like thing that had the towels and took one out along with a bottle of sun cream. I walked to one of the reclining chairs and spread my towel on it. I took off my flip flops and peeled off my sundress. I lay down on the chair and started putting the sun cream on my body. When I finished putting on the cream I took out my iPod from my bag and started listening to music. I was listening to Linkin Park's "In The End" when I felt the sun being blocked from my face (I had my eyes closed). I open my eyes and see that it's Will standing over me. With. No. Shirt. On. Again. I smile and remove my headphones and sit up. "Hey" he said. "Hi" I reply. "I was going to use the indoor one but Jaye said you'd be out here so I thought, maybe you'd like some company." He said with a hint of hopefulness in his voice. "Sure, company would be great." I replied smiling. "Cool" he said sitting in the chair next to me. He was wearing blue swimming trunks and black flip flops. His white shirt was in his hands as well as a towel and a black bag. "Thanks again for what you did last night." I said. "No problem." He replied smiling. He was putting on sun cream when I got up and stretched. I saw his eyes roam over my body appreciatively **(a.n. How do I explain this?? He is a gentleman, but he's also a GUY. He's not like looking at her boobs or her butt, he's sort of checking her out, but in a good way. I hope you understand what I'm trying to say.).** I looked away from him and tried to stop myself from blushing. I think I succeeded so I looked back at him. He was now looking at the pool. I walked to the edge of the pool and looked in."So you going in, or are you just going to soak up some sun like the pretty boy** (a.n. She's not calling him cute; even though he is P; it's a sort of insult. I don't know how to explain it…. Sorry.) **you are." I asked smiling mischievously at him. "I will pretend I don't know what pretty boy means and take that as a compliment. Thanks for calling me cute." He said smiling impishly. I looked back at the pool and my eye caught something shiny at the bottom of the water in one of the corners. I narrowed my eyes and tried to see if I had imagined it. I heard Will get up and start to walk over to me, but I pretended I hadn't. I wanted to see what he was going to do. I had an idea……..but I wasn't sure. He had reached me and I turned around quickly. He had his arms out and succeeded in pushing me into the water, but I was too quick for him so I grabbed him and pulled him in with me. The fall wasn't very long, not even three seconds but I felt it all in slow motion. I felt my arms around his waist and his arms around my waist. I felt my chest pressed against his and my face buried in his neck. And then SPLASH, we were in the water. I shrieked gleefully, and looked up at William. He looked into my eyes and smiled. "Ha, bet you weren't expecting that." I said. "Truthfully, no. But I'm glad you were so quick." He replied smiling. "And why is that?" I asked. I had no idea why he would want to be thrown into a pool like that. "That's for me to know and for you to find out. Eventually." He replied looking down. I looked down too, and saw that we were still holding on to each other. "Uhu." I said blushing, but not letting go. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" he asked me. "No" I said. "Good" he replied, not making any move to release me. I sort of didn't want him to though. I mean would you?? Of course not. I moved closer to him, as if that was possible , and sort of hugged him. Well I put my face in his neck. After about a minute of silence, I look up at him and see in his eyes that he's debating something with himself, again. He notices that I'm looking at him and opens his mouth to speak, but I take one of fingers and press it to his mouth. "Don't ruin this." I say. "This will make it even better, I think." He says anyway, and reaches down and kisses me.

CLIFFHANGER!! Sorry but I seriously don't know what I what to happen to them right now. I'll try to update again this week, but no promises. Please review!!!


End file.
